1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for physically locating and tracking devices connected to a network from a central point using the network cable infrastructure to which the devices connect.
2. Background
The computer age has advanced from analog computers having hard-wired program instructions up through programmable digital computers, and now highly networked programmable digital computers sharing information and applications across the world. With the advent of the computer as a business tool, nearly every profession now requires access to a computer in order to properly complete the daily routine of a job. Most of these computers are networked to share information and resources.
A computer network generally includes a number of intelligent network infrastructure devices, including without limitation switches, routers, hubs, and others, connected so as to allow communication among other network devices and end station devices, such as personal computers (“PCs”), servers, printers, scanners, fax machines, and the like. As the need for access to computer resources grows the number and size of networks grow. The devices comprising today's computer networks may constitute significant resource investments for the organizations that sponsor and manage such networks. Accordingly, such organizations have an inherent interest in maintaining an inventory of all devices comprising organizational networks. Moreover, constant advances in technology demand ongoing upgrades to both network hardware and software. To keep up with such technology advances, an organization must maintain an inventory of the current hardware and software configurations connected to its networks.
Past approaches to collecting information regarding network devices and software suffer from several distinct disadvantages. For example, many organizations perform inventories of network devices by conducting “walk around audits.” This is a common practice whereby organizations send people around their organization to determine the physical locations of PCs and other network-based information technology equipment. The information gathered in such “walk around audits” is often entered into a database to facilitate future reference. Although walk around audits may result in a fairly complete and accurate snapshot of a network's hardware and software configurations, such audits are very resource-intensive, typically requiring a great deal of human time and effort for completion. The information garnered in such walk around audits typically also quickly becomes obsolete due to the movement, addition, and deletion of both hardware and software connected to the network.
Walk around audits also typically include only an inventory or listing of devices connected to a network and software installed on those devices without any kind of designation or map of the physical location of the devices connected to the network. In view of the foregoing, the information technology staffs of most organizations typically possess device and software inventories that are out of date and are, therefore, incomplete due to movement of devices as well as additions and deletions of both network devices and software installations. Moreover, the IT staffs of these organizations typically do not possess up to date maps or diagrams showing accurate associations between physical locations at which networks are installed and the physical layout of network devices at such physical locations.
Based on the foregoing, it is clearly desirable to have a network information collection mechanism that can maintain an accurate inventory of all hardware devices connected to a network and all software installed on those network devices.
It is also desirable to have a network information collection system that associates the physical layout of the sites at which a network is installed with the physical network devices and structural cabling comprising the network.
It is also desirable to have a network information collection system that can detect changes in the network, including without limitation movement of devices, addition of devices, removal of devices, and changes in software installations and configurations.
What is needed is a new method and apparatus for obtaining inventories of network devices and software installations. Particularly, what is needed is a system capable of obtaining and maintaining over time an accurate inventory of all devices connected to a network and software installed on those devices, including without limitation the physical location of each device connected to the network.